Freedom-Striker/Liberator - He Who Laughs Last..
It began late one night in the alleys of a polluted inner-city, a man dressed in a black stealth-suit stood overlooking the dark streets from his hiding place on a rooftop: his eyes glowing red as he saw the world in infra-red, easily penetrating the darkness in the process, his code-name was Freedom-Striker and this was just another night in the life of his career as a vigilante and defender of a city that often persecuted him as a criminal. After a few moments Freedom-Striker's gaze momentarily shifted as a beeping sound alerted him to a small device on his side, which he pulled out and placed onto his ear - speaking out as he continued to observe the streets below: "..something wrong?". "..not really.. just checking up on you.." replied a female voice. "..oh come on, Phoenix.. I'm a big boy now.. you don't have to check up.." Freedom-Striker says. "..I know.. it's just.. I don't like leaving you alone, Strike.." Phoenix replied. "..look.. I'm fine.. stop worrying.." Freedom-Striker said. "..can you blame me for worrying?" Phoenix said in turn. "..fine.. I'll be right home.. okay?" Freedom-Striker sighed. "..you don't have to come home, I can come to your location.." Phoenix began. "..Phoenix, we've talked about this.. I don't want you to get involved in this.." Freedom-Striker said. "..now who's being unreasonable?" Phoenix said. "..hrrf.. look, just stay home - the city's dead tonight anyway.." Freedom-Striker frowned. "..alright Striker, just be careful alright?" Phoenix said. "..yeah.. you too.." Freedom-Striker said, turning off the device as he took one final glance down at the streets below before he made his way back into the shadows.. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Freedom-Striker hopped down from the rooftops and began to make his way out into the open streets when he paused as he heard a sound from a nearby alley - even though he knew it was a stupid idea he couldn't help himself as he moved into the alley cautiously, looking over at the shadows and trying to find out the source of the noise. It didn't take long for Freedom-Striker to find the source and when he did his eyes grew wide, seeing a group of thugs tied upside down by colorful ropes, bond and gagged - the wall behind them reading in colorful letters: "SURPRISE". Before Freedom-Striker could react he felt a heavy blow from behind and collapsed on the ground, the figure of a young boy standing over him with a large mallet in his hands - large wings spreading out as the boy grinned widely, showing tiny fangs as his blue eyes glew dangerously: "..so predictable..". +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Freedom-Striker blinked several times to clear his vision as he awoke to find himself bond in rope and hanging from the ceiling of a large warehouse - looking around her saw the figure of the young boy standing with his arms behind his back as he grinned. "..ah, you're awake.. well.. I guess this is where I say hello.. I've heard so much about you, Mr. Striker.." the boy said. "..w-what..? who the hell are you?" Freedom-Striker began. "..you see Nova said you were a lot of fun.. though you weren't really nice to Nova.. nope.. not at all.. which makes me kind of sad.. you see.. only I get to hurt Nova.." the boy interupted. "..what the..? ..Nova? ..you mean that psychotic glowing bitch? ..how do you know her?" Freedom-Striker exclaimed. "..I don't mind you playing with Nova.. problem is.. you didn't play fair.. only I get to do that.. understand?" the boy continued, ignoring Freedom-Striker entirely. "you're insane! let me down!" Freedom-Striker yelled. "..we're going to do this fast.. Nova doesn't like it when she misses a party.. so I need a head-start before she tries to find me.." the boy grins, making a motion with his hands and before Freedom-Striker can react the rope holding him snaps and he falls painfully onto the ground. Freedom-Striker got to his feet shakily and began to undo the ropes which ensnared him only to suddenly feel the boy charge forward and lift him off his feet as he lifted him into the air and hurled him into a nearby wall with great force. "..you should of played by the rules, Mr. Striker.." the boy said. "..ugh.. you -" Freedom-Striker began, clutching his side as he got back to his feet - dazed a little from the attack, yet before he could recover he felt a shadow cast over him as the boy made another motion, snapping the cords on a large crate above Freedom-Striker, which came crashing down on the hapless hero. The boy watched as the dust settles and Freedom-Striker lays motionless under the crate, walking over the boy places a small note on the side of the crate that consists of a smiling face and a simple message of: HAVE A NICE DAY. The boy sniffs slightly and wipes away an imaginary tear as he gives a salute towards the crate, then turns away and walks out of the warehouse: "..glad I could get that weight off my chest.. later Mr. Striker.. later.." the boy concludes as the scene fades to black. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The scene shifts to a hospital ward with Freedom-Striker, who is strapped into a life-support machine which beeps continually - sitting next to him is Phoenix, who stares at him as she holds his hand. "..Striker? ..baby? ..I.. I need you to listen to me.. okay? ..the doctors.. they think you're not going to make it.. they say your spine's broken.. that you've damaged your brain.. they think you won't wake up.. so.. I need you to prove them wrong.. okay?" Phoenix whispered, holding back tears as she spoke, gripping his hand as she began to feel herself shake with worry. Phoenix stared as she waited, yet all she got in return was the sound of the machine beeping and the motionless sight of Freedom-Striker laying before her - it only took a few moments of this to break her down and she could no longer hold back her tears and frustration as she stood up and began shaking Freedom-Striker madly. "WAKE UP DAMN YOU! WAKE UP!". Several members of staff rushed into the room and grabbed Phoenix, pulling her out of the room as others tended to Freedom-Striker, the doors slamming shut behind Phoenix as she struggled: the security taking her across the hallway towards the exit. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ That night the streets of the inner-city were deserted, as if the criminal underbelly knew what was about to happen - sure enough, high above the city skies, an armored figure soared through the air like an avenging angel: search-lights periodically flooded the alleys as she scanned the darkness. She was Liberator, the armored-persona of none other than Phoenix herself - tonight she was out for revenge, she wouldn't stop.. she wouldn't rest.. she would find whoever had harmed her lover and she would kill them.. Liberator kept flying until she finally spotted a figure atop a rooftop, at once activating her search-lights she flew at the figure and landed on the rooftop - readying herself for a fight.. only to freeze when she saw the figure.. Dressed in a black stealth suit with a black mask the figure had a striking red fist etched onto his chest, just as Freedom-Striker had - Liberator momentarily stunned into silence as she stared at this new figure: "..w-who the hell are you?" Liberator asked. "I'm the man who's going to make things right.." the figure replied, before leaping away into the night - Liberator giving chase but quickly losing him. "..what the fuck is going on?" Liberator said, staring into the shadows once more.. - SHALL CONTINUE IN "AVENGING ANGEL" Category:Short Stories Category:Dark Category:Superhero Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Tragedy